


Fixer Upper

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Social Class differences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. College Intern Takaba Akihito is just trying to get by, but being the clumsiest person at a well known business in Shinjuku doesn't help his situation in the least. When a mysterious man by the name of 'Asami Ryuichi', takes slight interest in the young intern, life can't be any easier for poor Takaba Akihito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixer Upper

**Summary: AU. College Intern Takaba Akihito is just trying to get by, but being the clumsiest person at a well known business in Shinjuku doesn't help his situation in the least. When a mysterious man by the name of 'Asami Ryuichi', takes slight interest in the young intern, life can't be any easier for poor Takaba Akihito.**

**Author's Note: Just got back from my Junior Retreat and it was pretty fun! Now I've gotta go back to school! Yeh! Anyway, 'Fixer Upper', the title of the story and also the title of a very catchy song, refers in my opinion, to Takaba. So that being said...hope you like it.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. OC's. AU.**

* * *

Takaba had dropped perhaps the fifth box of office supplies and like earlier, there were people listening. They heard him from the main lobby, trying to clean his mess up before they came in, as he sheepishly tripped over himself and other contents from the box. He had been at this for about thirty minutes, since he had arrived at work, late and scrambling to clock in. The businessmen that flocked the building didn't even acknowledge him enough to say hello. They only stationed him in a room to organize things in a fashionable order. It was no surprise that Takaba couldn't do that much, but regardless, the higher ups just wanted to keep him out of sight.

Politicians, Celebrities, Diplomats, etc., these were the type of people Takaba encountered every day. They weren't the kindest of people, as they would rudely order him around and tell him how bad he was at doing his job. But what did he expect, working at here in Shinjuku? This was a place where wealthy people met to have meeting and discussions, Takaba was lucky enough to land a "job" here, if that's what he called cleaning the floors and emptying boxes. In addition, he probably got paid the minimum of the minimum wage. However, he wasn't' complaining, as this "job" was perhaps one of then the only things keeping someone like him on his feet. If he was ever fired, his world would probably come crashing down on him.

That day, Takaba was setting up rugs and various things in a meeting room. He'd heard from a few politicians walking down the hallways, that there would be a very important "business man" and his comrades visiting today. Takaba also heard that this man owned the meeting building. He was told not to screw up and stay out of sight. Frankly, Takaba didn't have a problem with that, as he knew his presence tended to make things worse. However, he couldn't help his own clumsiness, as he tripped over and over his feet, boxes and the air.

"God..." He muttered, finally laying out a large blue rug. "I've finally done something right..." Though his progress didn't call for celebration, he felt accomplished himself. All he had to do now was assemble a small, bamboo meeting table, set placemats, and finally get the eating ware. After that, he'd be done with his shift.

Takaba had wrestled the contents out of the box and tossed them haphazardly on the ground. Already glancing at the instruction booklet, he decided not to read it, as it would be easier to assemble it himself. It couldn't be that hard to put together a few chunks of wood one after another, one by one. But as always, the world had its way of proving Takaba wrong. He found trouble with even the most miniscule movements, forcing him to, inevitably, read the instructions booklet. Not that it helped much. He still couldn't connect anything. One by one, he tried forcing pieces together until finally, he sprawled all the wooden pieces on the ground and grunted. He then fell back on the ground and looked up.

He was just about ready to abandon the whole thing.

"Did you even try to read the instructions?" Came a deep, impassive voice, causing young Takaba to sit up and turn around. He met the honey colored eyes of a tall man. A very tall attractive man with brown hair, dressed in the usual three pieces suit that many others around this place wore. Strangely, Takaba had never seen this man before.

"Yeah..." He replied rather quietly, as not to make a fool out of himself. It was obvious that this man was someone important. "They didn't help any."

The man leaned on the door frame and chuckled causing Takaba to grow rather furious. "It's not like you can do it any better than I can." He mumbled.

"What was that?" The man crept behind him and stared.

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

"I said," Takaba stood. "It's not like you can do it any better than I can."

The man chuckled. "Exactly, that's why people like your are hired. To do work and keep you mouth shut. But it seems you can't even manage a simple task."

Takaba grunted. "Are you here to patronize me?" He asked. "Just because you have a bit of money in your pocket doesn't give you the right to be an ass."

Crap...Takaba thought, feeling slightly worried. He was angry, but he needed to watch himself around this man. "I'm sorry..." He forced. "I didn't mean_"

"Don't be sorry if you don't mean it." The man smiled and stood. "Making mistakes like that_"

"Asami-sama." A group of men entered the room causing Takaba to jump. Their eyes dawned upon Takaba. "This boy." One mentioned. "He can't even fix a table right." There were murmurs within the crowd that caused Takaba to grow sheepish. He knew he was bad, but he found it awful how these men insulted him...in front of him.

"Leave him." Asami's loud voice caused the men to grow quiet. "We can have our meeting in another prepared room." Takaba looked up surprised as Asami extended a hand, offering to help Takaba stand. Angrily, Takaba turned away. "I can stand up myself."

Asami looked down at him and chuckled. "Suit yourself then." He called for the men standing in the doorway to leave. When they did, he bent down and took firm hold of Takaba's hand, jerking the young man on his feet.

"What the hell?" Takaba yanked his arm away. "What's your problem?"

Asami only looked down at him, and smiled. "You have a lot of fire in you, Takaba Akihito." His voice was soft, and hushed as he slowly rubbed a thumb over Takaba's bottom lip. The younger man was captivated by Asami's eyes, as he stared at him with force and hidden desire. Takaba couldn't find the strength to move or to protest. There was something about this man that just seemed so strange. "But you should remember your place."

Takaba's eyes narrowed as he stepped away. "Know my place?" He asked, angrily. "And who are you? I don't care who you are! I don't care what you have to say!" There was a blush plastered across his face from either embarrassment or the fact that this attractive man had just rubbed a thumb over his lips. Regardless, Takaba didn't hide his anger.

He roughly brushed past Asami who stared at him, letting out a soft chuckle.

OoOoOoOoO

"Don't let them get to you." Kou coaxed from the kitchen window, flipping burgers.

"Yeah, it's not that easy." Takaba replied, wiping down a few tables. "I only have that job and this job to keep me on track."

Mary came out of the kitchen with cups in her hands. "I'm telling you, work for my dad's law firm in Shinjuku. He won't take crap if people insult you."

Takaba sighed. "Yeah...I just, I want to do something myself...for once_"

"There you go," Another had stepped in, Cho, holding a tray in his hand. "Trying to act all independent. If you really feel like they're treating you like shit then say something."

"Or do something." Kou called from the window. "Don't' take that."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"You can curse them out." Mary pointed at him. "Like you did that one time in middle school_"

"Or you can beat them up, like Mary did!" Kou stuck his head out of the window. "In highschool..."

Takaba drifted off as the group continued to talk. There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach, something that he couldn't just shake off. Perhaps it was the thought that he'd have to go back to work and be insulted by those people. Or the fact that he'd meet, that man again, 'Asami', was his name he remembered.

Stress upon stress...he couldn't find a simple way to avoid it.

OoOoOoOo

While Takaba wasn't waiting tables or taking orders from snobby rich people, he was snapping pictures with his camera, capturing every moment he could in a clear frame. He either found himself in local parks, or on crowded streets. Tonight, he found himself being shoved about the sidewalks of Shinjuku, barely keeping his camera in his hand. There was a rumor that went about that a few famous celebrities would be walking around. While Takaba didn't strive to be the paparazzi type of photographer, he knew it would be a huge self achievement if he got at least a few pictures of these celebrities. Of course, it wasn't as easy as he thought, as professional photographers pushed past him, making it nearly impossible for him to see above the crowd that stood outside of the building where said celebrities would emerge from.

He felt slight defeat, as it became nearly impossible for him to take an accurate picture. It seemed that the doors to the building opened, because the wild crowd roared like animals. Takaba was nearly knocked off of his feet as he tried to get at least one picture. He eventually dropped his camera and let it dangle around his neck before giving a sigh of sheer defeat.

Perhaps another day, but for now, Takaba Akihito slowly made is way home.

OoOoOoOo

It was obvious that the taxi's were either extra busy, or were ignoring poor Takaba as he found it nearly impossible to get a ride. With his camera hanging down his neck, he found himself walking to a local bus stop, which regretfully would be a thirty minute walk. However, sucking in his pride, and ignoring his sore feet, Takaba pressed on, sluggishly.

It was then, that he heard the loud beep of a horn that sounded from the road behind him. He turned around and quickly, was met by the blinding headlights of a limo.

What the hell? He asked, seeing a man step out of the passengers seat, dressed in all black, with a devilish attractive grin. The same annoying man from before.

"Asami..." He breathed through the night air, taking a few steps back as the man neared him. Even with a cool breeze slipping by, Takaba could feel his blush returning.

Asami smiled. "You seem lost." He spoke in that same deep voice that sent shivers down Takaba's spine. "Are you having trouble getting home?"

"What's it to you_"

"Yes or no."

"Yes." Takaba stared blankly into his honey eyes. "Why do you care?"

Asami softly used his fingers to brush Takaba's cheek, causing the young photographer to blush. "What gives!?"

"There was something on your face." It was a cheesy cover up, but Takaba made no notion to call him out for it. "I'm offering to take you home."

Takaba rose an eyebrow. "I'd rather walk."

"Really?" Asami chuckled, still staring down at the rather impatient boy. "It's an important night, here in Shinjuku. It will take the buses hours to get around with the traffic in the street. I can get you home faster." He jerked Takaba's chin up. "And you seem tired."

Takaba hadn't noticed it earlier, but his eyelids did seem a little heavy and it was late at night. "Fine." He spat furiously. "But you're letting me off a block before I get home."

"Suit yourself."

Asami led Takaba into the limo which was unsurprisingly, comfortable. Takaba found himself seated next to Asami, near the window seat. He spent a few minutes browsing through his camera before Asami, who was on his phone for a while, finished his conversation and took notice of Takaba.

"So you're a photographer."

"Kinda!" Takaba found himself answering in a cheerful tone, momentarily forgetting that he disliked this man.

"Kind of?" Asami chuckled. "Is that why you were parading around Shinjuku?"

"More or less..."Takaba lied. "I heard there was supposed to be a model or celebrity...something like that. It would've been awesome to get a picture but I...never mind."

Asami looked down at him. "Never mind what?" Asami actually sounded worried, strangely, which made Takaba a bit uncomfortable.

"It's not really of your business." That comment added a bit of tension in the air, and Takaba just resorted to looking outside of the window. "No need to get an attitude." Asami spoke casually, causing a warmth to grow in Takaba's cheeks.

"Sorry..." Takaba forced. "It's just been a long day. And I'm tired."

"Then sleep." Asami's voice was soft, but it sounded like an order. Takaba peeled his eyes from the window and found himself leaning over. He shifted position, so as to not rest his head against Asami's shoulder, but it didn't seem like them older man really minded.

"Just go to sleep..."

And that calm, relaxing deep voice captivated Takaba causing his eyelids to shut and his daily troubles to melt a way as his cheek comfortably rested on the strong shoulder of Asami Ryuichi.

* * *

**Huh...Takaba resting on Asami's shoulder is so cute! Hey everyone! I hope you liked this story, or whatever! It's a three shot originally, but it seems cute as a one shot, maybe I'll continue it. _So_ tell me what you think! Happy Palm Sunday! I don't own Finder Series.**


End file.
